A World Apart
by SweetAmberkins
Summary: Emmett was normal before a fallen angel saved him from certain death. His loved one that he left behind, was not so lucky. She thought that she'd outlive the pain, then she saw him. Now they are the same, but she wants to know more...UNDERGOING REWRITE!
1. Small Town, Tennessee

It was an early morning in 1935. A small town in Tennessee was starting wake and starting the daily routine of opening shops and setting out their signs of their daily specials. The young couple in the apartment on the top of the general store had woken when the light rays from the morning sun had hit their window. The woman rose first, opening the curtains and looking at the activity already in the street. She went over to her companion, her fiancé, and attempted to shake him awake.

"Emmett, wake up. You're going to be late."

He groaned, and pulled the blanket over his head. She made to open him again, when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the bed.

"Emmett!" She laughed and screamed while he tickled her on the bed. He bent down over her, his huge frame covering her whole body, and kissed her on her neck and collarbone.

"Soon to be my Mrs. McCarthy…" Emmett purred as he went further down her body. He paused as went past her belly button and gently bit her skin. Her hand found his head and her fingers wound through his black curls.

"Emmett we're really gonna be late."

"It's not like the job is going anywhere…" Emmett whispered, his hands winding around her legs. She bit her bottom lip as he ventured further down her body.

"Ariana! Come on, time's a ticking!" A girl shouted outside. Emmett frowned and sat back, letting his fiancée go.

"You know, Caitlyn has the worst timing in the world." Emmett sighed, and jumped off the bed to get dressed. Ariana had pulled on a one piece sundress with a fabric belt, tying it around her body to show off her tiny waist. Emmett had put on his usual work clothes with a leather waist coat. They climbed down the stairs and went through the general store to the entrance where Caitlyn stood waiting.

"About time, I thought I was going to have to call a locksmith to let me in." Caitlyn stuck up her little nose and pushed past Emmett and Ariana towards the tills.

"See you this afternoon…" Ariana smiled, looking at Emmett expectantly.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." He bent down to kiss her on the lips and hugged her around the shoulders. A new Ford Pickup truck came screaming past and stopped alongside the shop with Benny Goodman's music blaring on the radio.

"Come on Emmett. Jump on!" The driver shouted out of his window. Emmett bounded onto the back, and sat amongst some of his co-workers. Ariana stood in the doorway of the shop, smiling at Emmett. His co-workers were teasing him softly, and then they all looked at her as they drove away. She blew him a kiss, and he caught it with a smile. All of the guys on the truck with him started wolf-whistling and Emmett turned bright red. Ariana smiled widely at Emmett's embarrassment, she loved seeing the flush of crimson across his dimpled cheeks.

"Ariana, where's the receipt book?" Caitlyn asked.

"It's on the shelf, wait I'll get it." Ariana said, turning to help Caitlyn with the daily chores to get ready for customers. The newspaper delivery boy came in, and handed Caitlyn a pamphlet.

"Oh, it's swing night tonight by the pub. Are you and Emmett coming?" Caitlyn asked, handing Ariana the pamphlet.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll have to see how Emmett feels tonight." Ariana smiled, and stuffed the pamphlet into her dress pocket.


	2. Thank You

Ariana had said goodbye to her last customers at five in the afternoon, even helped some of them along their way. Caitlyn was still at her till, counting the receipts and adding up the day's profits. Ariana let out a sigh of relief and slumped down onto the bench just behind the till, waiting for Caitlyn to finish up. Ariana heard the familiar sound of Benny Goodman coming up the street. She looked over her shoulder and out of the window, and saw Emmett jump off the back of the truck, waving goodbye to the guys left behind. She saw him climb the steps and push the door open.

"Ariana!" He called, oblivious to her sitting behind the till. She stood up quickly and Emmett jumped from the surprise.

"Geez Louise! You're gonna give me a heart attack from doing that you know." Emmett laughed, and Caitlyn laughed at him as well. Ariana smiled broadly and walked up to Emmett, pouting her lips expectantly. Emmett bent down to kiss her, meeting her lips in sweet silence. He pulled away from her slowly; keeping her chin on the edge of his hand and smiled down at her.

"Do you want to go to the swing party?" Emmett asked, already knowing Ariana was always up for dancing.

"Yes! Oh yes! I've wanted to wear that new dress of mine for ages!" Ariana squealed and ran up the stairs, leaving Emmett and Caitlyn downstairs. Caitlyn picked up her purse and headed for the door.

"See you at the party, Emmett." Caitlyn smiled, and turned over the closed sign on the door. Emmett watched as Caitlyn walked down the street, and then he went to stand at the foot of the stairs, hearing Ariana already practicing her dancing moves for the night and running a bath. He laughed softly, and climbed the stairs, removing his clothes as he went. By the time he had reached the bathroom, the taps were turned off and Ariana was already in the bath. He stood at the door and watched Ariana playing with the bubbles.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, and she turned partially to look at him.

"You know you don't need to ask."

Emmett stripped off the last of his clothes and climbed in behind her. As he sat, the water spilled over onto the floor, and Ariana laughed at him.

"You're so huge." She laughed, sitting between his legs and wrapping her arms around his knees.

"I'm not huge. You're just small, and so is this bath." Emmett laughed and turned her head around to kiss her. The time seemed to tick so slowly, they didn't notice when six o' clock came around.

"Well I guess we should get out…" Emmett said, and picked Ariana up and put her on the floor. Ariana wrapped a towel around her body and held a towel ready for Emmett. Emmett climbed out the tub and the water level dropped back down. Ariana laughed and Emmett frowned.

"I guess I am pretty huge."

Ariana wrapped the towel around his waist and placed a kiss on his chest.

"I wouldn't have you any other way, Em."

Emmett tucked in his towel at the back and picked up Ariana in one swift movement. He carried her over to the bed and placed her on the edge, standing on his knees between her legs.

"Thank you…for everything." He whispered, and unwrapped Ariana's towel and let it fall behind her. He gently pulled her hips forward and placed a kiss on her stomach, working his way downwards.


	3. Swing Swing

The party was already in full swing, and the band was playing so loudly that no one could hear each other speak. When Ariana and Emmett eventually arrived, their crowd of friends was seated for a break at one of the tables. Caitlyn was sitting on the table, looking at her boyfriend, Garrett, and the others were all having a drink before dancing again.

"Look who found their way to the pub." One of Emmett's friend's, John, shouted loudly as to overcome the music. He walked over to Emmett and offered him and Ariana a root beer each. They took it and sat at the table, Emmett forcing Ariana to sit his lap. They didn't bother to speak to each other, as the music drowned them out. As they finished their root beer, Emmett picked Ariana up took her over to the dance floor, and swung her around his waist in true swing style. The crowd screamed fanatically for Emmett and Ariana to go full out with their dance. Emmett was in control, with him holding her weight most of the time. When Ariana needed a breather, Emmett pulled her off the floor gently and walked her to their table again.

"So Em, what you say to a hunting trip tomorrow? You need a bachelor's party and there's a grizzly out there with your name on it. We can get off work early and leave at noon." John announced loudly to the guys and Emmett.

"I don't know guys. Can't I just have a normal bachelor's party? Get drunk and try to walk home? That kind of stuff?"

The guys all looked at each other and started booing Emmett, so loudly that they could be heard over the band. He looked at Ariana, almost pleadingly, who was looking at his friends sternly.

"Ok guys, no drinking and shooting at the same time. Or shooting while drunk. Understood?" Ariana said loudly, and then the guys cheered, John kissed her cheek, praising her for the go-ahead. Emmett frowned at Ariana and then she kissed him on the forehead.

"Only one grizzly then you come home."

"Yes ma'am." Emmett smiled at her compromise, and kissed her on the lips.

"And don't be late for the wedding. Remember its Sunday."

"Yes ma'am." Emmett mock saluted Ariana and kissed her again. He picked her up around the waist again and carried her over to the dance floor, where he put her on her feet and swung her around. The music slowed a few minutes into their dance, and Emmett pulled Ariana closer in. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating steadily, even after all the dancing.

"How am I going to keep up with you?" Ariana asked, not looking at him but still listening to his heart.

"I guess I'll have to teach you sometime." Emmett laughed, and Ariana heard his laugh rumble through his chest. She pulled away and smiled at him and laughed too.

"Or I'll have to start running to get my fitness up."

"That sounds like it might work…or not." Emmett laughed and picked Ariana up and put her over his shoulder and carried her to the door, the crowd cheering as he walked.

"Goodnight everyone! See you tomorrow boys." Emmett shouted and left the pub, Ariana waving from her perch atop his shoulder, laughing loudly as Emmett swung her around.


	4. Party for McCarthy

As per schedule, the guys got home early from work, and dropped Emmett off right outside the shop, shouting at him that he only had half and hour to pack for the hunt. Ariana stood up as soon as she heard the truck screech away to go drop off the other guys. Emmett rushed in the door, only stopping briefly to kiss Ariana hello. He ran upstairs, and scrounged under the bed for a backpack that he knew should be there. When he got hold of it, he chucked it on the bed and packed a few essentials for the trip. He went over to his cupboard and found his rifle bag and ammo. He threw the ammo in his bag and ran back downstairs, and to Ariana.

"Could we have a little something for dinner from the shop? Baked beans or something?" Emmett asked, looking at Ariana with big brown eyes. She sighed heavily and went over to the shelf with the tinned goods.

"Here, take a dozen, I know how you eat." Ariana smiled, and put them into a box.

"You're the best, love." Emmett smiled, and took the box with him as he headed to the door.

"Hey, not so fast Mr. McCarthy…" Ariana said loudly and Emmett spun around. She stuck her fingers into his black curls and pulled him down to her level before kissing him intensely.

"There, now you can go." Ariana smiled, letting his hair go. Emmett stood still with his mouth frozen in the position she left it in, his lips still lingering with the kiss.

"Come on Emmett! You're dawdling!" The guys shouted outside. He hadn't even heard the truck pull up, not with Ariana distracting him.

"Ok I'm coming!" Emmett shouted, grabbing all his things together and heading for the truck.

"See you on Sunday!" Ariana shouted as the door closed behind him. He smiled to her as he hopped on the back of the truck, the guys cheering for the food of choice he brought with him. The truck screeched away, leaving Caitlyn and Ariana standing in the shop.

"Can't wait to see what he brings back. Maybe it'll be a huge grizzly that you can stuff and put here in the shop." Caitlyn said, smiling while thinking about where to put it.

"Gross. I'm not gonna put stuff like that in my shop." Ariana stuck her tongue out and gagged at the thought. She went back to her till as soon as the next customer walked in.


	5. Hunter Hunted

Emmett and his friends had found a nice spot in a clearing in the forest to set up camp. They had already tried their luck with a few shots just after they arrived, but the best they got was a quail, which Garrett shot. They had rolled out their sleeping bags and made a huge bonfire to keep away anything that came their way in the night. After dinner, they all went to sleep early so that they could start early in the morning, which sure enough they did. As soon as the sun's first rays broke through the dense foliage, they were off for their hunting. They broke up into pairs and then went walking in different directions. Emmett and John had headed up the mountain, looking for the grizzly that had Emmett's name on it.

"Whoa, Emmett. Let's take a break." John sat down on a moss-covered rock and looked around, listening for anything or anyone else, trying to get his breath back. Emmett sat on a nearby rock and waited for John to catch his breath. John slipped his back-pack off and put it on the ground, then scrounged in it for something. After much swearing and fuss, John found his whiskey flask. He took three huge sips and put it back and got ready to go again.

"Hey, I'm not letting you shoot like that. You could seriously hurt yourself." Emmett said, but John wouldn't hear of it.

"Come on Em, this is your bachelors, at least some, or preferably more, liquor should be involved." John smiled, and wielded his gun upward.

"No way. You go back down to camp and I'll be back in three hours. If I'm not there, well, start worrying." Emmett said, and pushed John on his back to go down the mountain side again. John didn't even kick up a fuss and hiked back down, and Emmett went on his way upwards, determined to find a grizzly. After reaching the summit, he followed the ridge as it winded around the small town in the valley. Emmett was fast reaching his three hour limit and his daylight hours were restricted by those few hours as well, when he saw a grizzly, a few hundred yards ahead of him. He smiled, Ariana would be happy if he brought this big grizzly back. So his mind was set, he snuck up on it and got ready for a shot, readying himself against a sturdy pine tree. He squeezed the trigger, and after the cloud of gunpowder smoke had disappeared, he saw no grizzly in sight. He walked to where it had been standing, looking where it might've run or fallen, trying to see if he could find a blood trail or spoor. He found nothing, shrugged his shoulders and made direction for the camp again when he felt a strong blow to his back and heard cloth ripping. He stumbled, and tried to turn but got another blow that pushed him to the ground. The grizzly. It must've circled around him while he wasn't paying attention. He felt blood soaking his shirt, making it cling to his skin. The blood start trickling down his shoulders and sides, and the overbearing weight on his lower back told him that was where the grizzly stood on him. He knew Garrett had to be nearby, but as soon as a scream left his lips he was pushed down again, the smell of earth and blood filling his nostrils. He felt the horrible sensation of his leg muscles being pierced and sliced open, and felt the blood draining from his body, making him lightheaded. He knew in that moment, he was going to die. The cycle of hunter versus hunter had just reversed, and he was the one that was getting the short end of the stick. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of the pain; and instead of Ariana, waiting at home and never knowing that she was never going to see him again. He drifted slowly out of consciousness, Ariana's face locked in his mind. Slowly, he became cold; his heart beat erratic and slow. He opened his eyes one last time, hoping it was a dream, to see a halo of gold hair and topaz eyes looking down on him, her face almost in pain, carrying him away, he hoped to heaven.


	6. Hopeful Hallucinations

Ariana broke down when she heard that Emmett was missing. He had disappeared after he had sent John on his way, or that's what John said. They had searched in the area where he was last, but they only found blood that didn't leave a trail. Ariana's wedding was canceled, and Emmett's parents had sent her some money to fix up what was left of the shambles of her life. Five months had passed when she had realized what had been happening around her. People had forgotten Emmett, moved on, everyone except her. His friends would never pass the shop anymore, never come in. She would never be able to carry on living in the little apartment that they once shared. She had to jump ship while she could, make a new life somewhere else. She sold her shop, most of her belongings, bought a car and headed north to another small town, just starting out. Port Angeles was bigger than her previous home, but more people meant she could easily hide in a crowd if she wanted. She found a small house near an outfitting shop, where she was hoping to find work. She got a job there, and earned a nice salary. Months would go past that she would pass up going out, going on dates, doing anything with her new friends. Nearly a year after Emmett disappeared, when she felt that she could finally move on, she was standing in the outfitting shop, helping customers find the hiking goods and right boot sizes, and laughing at their jokes on yet another miserable day. She felt the hole in her heart was fading, healing after all this time. She was even considering taking up the date offer she got the other day. She waved goodbye her customers, and went behind the till again. She was packing the empty boxes into the shelves when she heard the bell above the door ring. She packed the last box and then turned to greet her customers.

"Afternoon. Welcome to Dandy's Out…" Ariana froze when she saw his face across the store, being helped by the other clerk. The clerk helped him around, finding goods to his specifications. Her mouth gaped and she broke out into a cold sweat. Before her stood Emmett; her perfect, handsome Emmett. He was now an Adonis, impossibly perfect, his features flawlessly sculpted. She sat down immediately behind the counter, hoping he hadn't heard or seen her. Her heart was beating so fast that she swore it would be able to tear her chest open.

"Em, what do you think of these?"

Ariana's heart stopped. A beautiful voice, almost like a hymn, spoke to him. She peeked over the edge of the counter, and saw the most beautiful woman standing next to Emmett. She was not much taller than Ariana, but perfect in aspect of the word. Her hair was spun gold, and her build soft and curvaceous. Ariana gasped for air as she sat back down, hugging her self tightly.

"Ariana, I need a size 7 for the lady."

Ariana stopped breathing, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"Sorry, she's a bit…Ariana!" the clerk called for her again. Ariana took a deep breath, and grabbed the boots he was shouting for her to get, and got up. She walked over to them, trying her best not to look at him. She hung her head down, handed him the shoes and went back to her counter. She was determined to stay standing, even though her legs were shaking fiercely. The woman and Emmett came to her counter to pay, and Emmett looked at her strangely, with slight recognition. The woman took out her wallet to pay, and looked strangely at Ariana, noticing Emmett looking at her as well. The woman's expression wasn't a look that she could ever identify from the knowledge of emotions she had. Emmett looked at her as well, with a renewed sense of recognition and a little of something else.

"Here, keep the change." The woman said shortly and dragged Emmett out of the shop. Emmett had the same expression on his face now as the woman did, but Ariana couldn't even bother to look for longer than a few seconds. They disappeared around the corner, and then Ariana started gasping again.

"Geez Ariana, what's your problem?" the other clerk shouted at her, and then noticed she was on the brink of a break down.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

Ariana didn't need to be told twice; she grabbed her bag and ran out the door and across the street to her house. She fumbled for the key, and got it in the lock. She opened it, pulled out the key and ran inside. She locked the door again, and then sat against it, crying as hard as she possibly could.


	7. The Singing

Ariana woke up with a banging noise close to her head. She blinked and noticed that she was still sitting at the door. She shook her head, trying her utmost to get rid of the throbbing in her skull. She stood and noticed it was already dark, but not very late. She heard the banging again, and then realized that someone was knocking at her door. She probably looked like a real mess, and wouldn't answer the door just yet. She ran to the bathroom and wiped her face down, trying to get rid of the puffiness under her eyes. The person carried on knocking, not letting down.

"I'm coming, just give me a second."

She looked in the mirror and loosened her hair, fixing it a best she could with her fingers. The banging persisted; whoever was on the other side wasn't very patient. She went to the door, and swung it open, wanting to shut it as quickly as she opened it. Emmett was on the other side, standing there in his smart clothes.

"Go away!" She shouted.

"You can't make me go away." He answered patiently.

"Watch me!" Ariana screamed at him and slammed the door, but it rebounded back when he hit it on the other side. She stood back against a wall, and watched him walk in. He was still Emmett, but more pallid and utterly perfect.

"What do you want Emmett?"

He froze as soon as he was over the threshold, and closed the door. He walked towards her, and stroked her face. Ariana flinched at the touch of his skin, unbelievably smooth and cold like marble. She couldn't even breathe, let alone think.

"I can't believe after almost a year, you came looking for me." He said; his voice silky and calming while stroking her jaw line.

"Did you bump your head? I didn't come looking for you, I tried to move on. I thought you were…dead." Ariana looked away from him, trying to hide her watery eyes from him. Emmett laughed the same laugh he always had all his life and took a few steps back.

"Well that's a crush for the ego." He laughed.

Ariana frowned again; this was her Emmett, but not the same. Although perfect, his eyes were different. There were dark rings surrounding his eyes, and his irises were honey colored.

"Your ego? How about mine? I think it got crushed into a million pieces when you disappeared."

His eyes went wide and then he stood still, impossibly still like a statue.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you that way…" He spoke now with remorse and genuine sorrow.

"What happened to you Emmett?" Ariana spoke slowly. She wanted to hug him, desperately fix his broken spirit, but she stood with her back fixed to the wall, too afraid of him the way he was. He didn't answer, but looked away, still standing in the same position.

"I probably should go, this is getting…uncomfortable." He answered, and turned to look at the door.

"How would this be uncomfortable for _you_?"

"I'm not _your_ Emmett…" He paused, he wanted to address her, but he didn't want to use a pet name or something he used to call her.

"Ariana." She finished his sentence snidely.

Emmett then did something she didn't notice he hadn't done since he walked in. He took a breath; a deep, sharp one. She watched him, and his eyes changed colour as he breathed. They went black, as black as any pool of oil she'd ever seen.

"I'm sorry…" Emmet started.

"For …?" She asked, but before she could breathe those words he was right in front of her, feeling her pulse with his cool fingers.

"I've never smelt anything like this…like you." He murmured against her ear. He lifted her up, too effortlessly and walked out her back door. She watched his eyes carefully, but before she knew it they were in the middle of a forest, the nearest one to where she lived was almost two miles away. He put her down, and smelt her neck again, as deeply as his lungs allowed.

"Emmett, you're acting really strange…" Ariana whispered, to afraid to push him away.

"I know…" A smile was hidden in his voice.

Ariana tried to forget that gorgeous blonde woman, the one who now owned Emmett's heart, and let him do what he wanted. He paused at her lips, feeling her warm, shaky breath washing over him. He had to taste her; he placed his lips over hers and felt almost all her anxiety wash away. He smiled, and moved lower down and smelt her collar bone. She touched his hair, and put her fingers through his silky curls. For one moment, she thought this moment could be one year ago, before he vanished. He looked her in the eyes and placed another soft kiss on her mouth, making her heart almost stop.

"I'm sorry…" He said again, moving back down to her neck and opened his mouth to expose sharp teeth. Ariana couldn't answer; she had her neck tilted sideways and then the pain shot through her body. She couldn't scream, her mind was too preoccupied with the thought of the pain. She pushed his head away, but to no avail. He was so strong, agonizingly strong. Then the dizziness fell over her and she stopped trying. She heard voices, shouting at Emmett and dreadful screaming that might've been her own; and then she was gone, frozen in a quiet, tranquil place where everything was black.


	8. Myth and Legend

Ariana woke, silently, to the most unfamiliar surroundings. She was in a room, with white-washed wood panels and softness that surrounded her. She looked around, noticing she was wrapped in a silky comforter and beige pillows where her head was. She looked again, and noticed she wasn't on a bed, but on a luxurious couch. She studied the room a little more closely, seeing that it was impeccably clean and bright.

"Oh, you're awake."

A beautiful, petite woman came in the door and looked at her, a small sympathetic smile on her face. She was brunette, with soft features on her heart-shaped face. She sat beside Ariana, with her hands in her lap. She sat far enough as to not feel like she was invading Ariana's space. Then she hung her head, not looking at Ariana for sometime.

"I'm so terribly sorry for what happened. Emmett doesn't really know yet…but we couldn't leave you, you knew Emmett before…"

Then someone else entered, a face that she vaguely recognized. She had seen him before, in a clinic when she was hospitalized by her boss for an anxiety attack.

"Doctor Cullen?" Ariana spoke, but the voice that sounded was unfamiliar to her own ears. Doctor Cullen was almost unrecognizable in his casual wear.

"Ah, Ariana. I'm glad to see you've come round." He looked her over once and then sighed deeply.

"Ariana, I'm terribly sorry for what Emmett has done. He hasn't quite adjusted yet…but maybe you should…see first…"

He handed her a mirror, and then she hesitated to look. She flipped it over and saw a perfect face staring back. Rounded cheek bones, perfect pouted lips and petite, refined nose, framed in light blonde waves. She gasped when she saw red eyes, eyes of a demon, staring at her from their well-set place in the beautiful face. She dropped the mirror, making it shatter loudly, sending shards clattering all over the floor.

"What was that?" She asked, not really wanting to know.

"That was you, in the mirror. You've changed Ariana, you're not human anymore."

She was now intrigued rather than horrified. She wanted to know, why her eyes were red, why she too, was now perfect. Carlisle sat down on the couch opposite her and started to explain.

"I should first tell you what happened with Emmett. He told me you were engaged before. Rosalie found him in the mountains near Tennessee, being mauled by a bear. She brought him to me to save him. Now he has done the same to you what that bear had done to him. Emmett and Rosalie couldn't leave you, seeing the circumstances of what happened before. Now I have saved you, but I fear that you can't stay in my family, what with Rosalie and Emmett…but beside that…you are now a vampire."

Ariana gasped, she couldn't quite believe everything that he'd said. That beautiful goddess saved Emmett, and she was grateful to her for that. And Emmett was missing for something entirely out of his control, completely opposite from what Ariana though before. But now she couldn't have Emmett, and couldn't outlive the pain of losing him either.

"But will I burn if I…go in the sun?" she asked. That was shat she wanted to know most, to know the easy way out. Carlisle laughed, his white teeth almost glowing.

"Not everything you've heard about vampires is true. Going in the sun will most definitely not kill you. And then again crosses don't burn, holy water is drinkable and garlic is actually the most pleasant smelling human food for us."

Ariana frowned. That was going to be her option of suicide, to end the eternity without Emmett. She would have to know more.

"How many of…us are there?" she asked again. Carlisle explained of the other vampires and the history, the rules and where most of the other covens lived around the world. The biggest group was in Italy, named the Volturi. She would go there, seen as though they were the closest thing to royalty; maybe they would be so generous as to grant her a death sentence.

"A death sentence? Really?"

Carlisle and the petite brunette still eyed Ariana, but she watched where the voice had come from. Another man, or boy, she couldn't tell from his perfection, strolled into the room, hands buried in his pockets and eyeing her with a certain curiosity. He bared absolutely no resemblance to Carlisle or the brunette beside her with his coppery-brown hair, but yet was as perfectly sculpted as the rest of them.

"The brunette is Esmé, by the way." He said, but still gave no indication as to what he was doing. Ariana shook her head; she hadn't asked the question that he so readily answered.

"I'm Edward…I sort of read minds."

Ariana looked at him and frowned. Reading minds was impossible but then again so was the existence of something like vampires.

"I thought that exact same thing myself about 18 years ago." He smiled, and took a seat alongside Carlisle to let him explain.

"When you turn, a previous talent you might have had is enhanced exponentially. Not all of us get such wonderful gifts, but we still get some characteristic enhanced. But then again, Edward couldn't read minds before, but he knew body language well enough."

Ariana frowned, and tried not to think too much. But she wasn't going to stay with them, not with Emmett.

"Well, thank you for you hospitality Dr Cullen and Mrs. Cullen, but I really do not want to impose any longer." Ariana stood to leave, but Carlisle held her back.

"Maybe you should wait a few days, stay and learn all you need to know." Carlisle started, but Ariana didn't want to know.

"What about Emmett? I will not stay here as long as he is."

Carlisle smiled, trying her ease her anxiety.

"I sent him and Rose away for a few weeks. You're welcome to stay till then."

"Very well. Till then." Ariana frowned, making Edward laugh.


	9. Studious Vampire

Over the next few days, Ariana stayed at the Cullen's house, having Carlisle explain everything he knew about the vampire world and the restrictions. She would sit in his wood-paneled study for hours on end and read the books he had about the mythology of vampires and ask him about contradicting questions. It was three in the morning, and Ariana was sitting in Carlisle's study, feeling the strange loss of wanting to sleep. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep, but her body didn't feel the need. So she sat and read another volume of the encyclopedia she was going through. She could read and memorize a whole page in under four seconds, and was going through the book faster than she could've ever wanted. She heard a door creak and looked at the door, but it was still closed. Then after a second or so the study door opened and Edward peered inside.

"At the rate you're going, you could read your way through the entire Library of Congress in a week."

Ariana pouted at him slightly, but still chuckled a little. She moved to one side of the three seat couch she was sitting on to make place for Edward. He took his place silently, but never stopped watching her.

"Could you slow down a bit, I can't keep up." Edward joked, making Ariana look up at him.

"Sorry, but maybe you should try reading something yourself."

"Not with your voice chattering in my head, it would be impossible."

Ariana laughed and put the book down on the table beside her. She and Edward were already seemingly close, considering she had only been there for a week. They understood each other like siblings, or that's how it felt to Ariana.

"Siblings? Interesting observation, I'll remember to write that down."

"Can't you tune me out for a few seconds? Just to stop freaking me out?"

Edward and Ariana both laughed loudly, and then calmed down. Edward's face went serious and the laughter died. Ariana pulled her face straight and waited for Edward to say something. He shifted uncomfortably, and then turned to face her, folding his one leg under the other on the couch.

"I don't mean to interfere, or be impolite, but about your decision concerning the Volturi…"

Ariana looked away, trying to keep her mind blank but a number of options were running through her head concerning the Volturi. Other then the first option she had automatically jumped to, she was thinking about going to see them, to ask them the things Carlisle couldn't answer. She turned back to Edward, who had a dawning look on his face. He was listening again.

"Sorry, it's good to know you going to at least try to…exist."

"Well, I'm at least going to try and make the best of what I'm given." She smiled.

"It's not always easy to live like this, but at least it has some perks."

"Perks for you at least. I'd love to know if I could do something extraordinary like you can." Ariana sighed, and imagined a characteristic she might've had enhanced. She couldn't think of any, she was the most plain, mellow, regular person she might've ever known.

"Maybe you're one of the normal vampires. Like Esmé or Carlisle. They don't have supernatural abilities, but Carlisle has extreme compassion, and Esmé has a very strong ability to love. Not supernatural, just enhanced."

Ariana smiled, and sighed again. She missed the sense of sleep, of dreaming, of Emmett lying next to her…

"Please stop, before you go into too much detail." Edward laughed awkwardly, shaking his head.

"Please don't tell me you actually _see_ what I'm thinking!"

"Well when people start to think so vividly, it's hard not to!" Edward laughed. He lithely jumped up off the couch, holding his hand for Ariana.

"It's been seven days now, and you haven't eaten anything."

"That would explain the scratching feeling in my throat." She sighed.

"Let's go for a hunt." Edward smiled, offering his hand again.

She took his hand and they moved quickly and silently through the front door, and far away from the porch by the time the door clicked shut.


	10. Deer Hunting

The light was barely starting to penetrate the thick cloud above, when the Ariana and Edward weaved through the forest. What they were actually looking for was still a mystery to her, but she figured it was an animal; otherwise they would've been on their way to Seattle. Edward stopped suddenly, catching Ariana off guard. She stopped ten paces away, and turned to him, talking softly.

"What's wrong?" She whispered softly, but she was still amazed when he answered and she heard the answer almost as if he was whispering in her ear.

"You want to go human hunting?"

"I wasn't thinking about it _that_ way." She whispered back hastily.

"Trust me; once you taste it, it's hard to stop." He said, but also half distracted, like he was listening to something else as well. Ariana wasn't going to ask Edward how he knew about human blood, but she was curious as to the peculiar sound she was hearing. It sounded like…chewing?

"It's a deer. About 200 meters that way." Edward pointed to his left and listened more intently. She listened too. She could hear and smell superbly. She heard it breathing, chewing, and walking softly on the forest floor.

"Be my guest. I would choose something more…challenging for a newborn, but it's the best I can find now, seen as though you're so hungry…" Edward politely directed her towards the deer, smiling. She realized what Edward was talking about, both the newborn and the hunger subject. Carlisle explained that there was still human blood circulating through her body, and that made her stronger than the others. And she realized the Edward probably noticed her eyes changed when she smelt the deer.

"Thank you, Edward." She bolted from a standstill to the deer so fast, even Edward lagged in his timing to watch. He heard a small squeal, and then a loud snap, before going to look. Ariana was crouched over the deer, her mouth to its throat already and eating.

"And apparently you don't need any hunting lessons."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and wild, before smiling at him. Her face below her nose was stained with blood that was dripping off her chin.

"I wasn't completely useless as a human, I could hunt." She whispered through her teeth, almost sarcastic.

"Well don't let me stop you." Edward leant against a tree and watched her eat without hesitation. She smiled back and put her mouth back to the deer's throat, sucking its blood out with all her might. Eventually, nothing was coming out, there was no more blood left in the poor creature. She stood up, and wiped her face with the back of her hand before licking the blood off of it.

"I think we're going to have to find another one for you Edward, I just couldn't help myself."

"That's alright; I went hunting about three days ago. That was when Em…" He stopped abruptly, and didn't indicate that he wanted to say more.

"Tell me Edward." Ariana asked, trying her best not to sound pleading. He hesitated, for a moment, and rambled out the story at an amazing rate.

"Well, we went hunting, after Rosalie and Emmett came back from shopping. Rosalie broke her shoes with the last hunt, that's why they went. She was talking about some crazy blonde behind the till, which I now realize was you, after seeing Emmett's memories. Emmett was terribly quiet, unusual for him… "

She laughed; Emmett would've been the first to poke a joke at her for acting the way she did in the store. She gestured for Edward to carry on.

"…he wouldn't answer when we asked about the 'crazy' blonde. But I was getting so many memories at once; it was hard to understand what he was thinking. He suggested very quickly that we go hunting; I could tell he just wanted a distraction; we'd hunted a mere three days before. Rosalie, Emmett and I went for the hunt, but I couldn't concentrate, Emmett was thinking so many things about you, your smell, I could barely think myself. The next thing, he was gone. He is still a bit faster than us, also still classifying as a newborn, Rosalie and I had no idea where he could've gone. I couldn't hear what he was thinking, the hunting instinct took over. And then we heard you, screaming, and we knew it was Emmett. Well when we got you back to the house, Carlisle stayed with you and Esmé sent Rosalie and Emmett away. Then Esmé and I _had_ to hunt, with your blood everywhere…I'm amazed you're still…around."

She laughed once, awkwardly, like she had something stuck in her throat. She had to get away from the Cullen's for a little while, just to think without Edward in her head. She looked at her clothes, small drops of blood scattered over it, still red from the fresh deer. She felt her pockets, and sure enough, there were her house keys.

"Edward, tell Esmé and Carlisle I'll be back soon, maybe this afternoon, I just have something to do."

Before he could ask, she was gone, the leaves barely moving from where she stood.


	11. On My Way

She was amazed she still remembered where she lived. She stood in front of her little rented house, wrinkling her nose at a strong smell.

"Holy cow…I see what Edward meant…"

What she smelt wasn't like anything she'd ever smelt in her human years. She faintly remembered a smell of an orange orchard and sweet citrus from her younger years, but _this_ so much stronger. She reached for her keys in her pocket, and stuck them in the lock. She was about to turn the key when she heard light footfall behind her.

"Ariana! Where have you been?"

She spun around quickly, seeing her store manager walking up to her as briskly as he could. She held her breath, she could smell and hear the blood pumping through his veins. She had just eaten, but the human blood smelt so much better than the deer.

"I've been…hunting." Ariana said quickly, knowing she wasn't lying either.

As the manager approached her, he saw the blood on her shirt. He stopped and looked her over, staring in particular at the blood.

"Hunting? You do know that classifies as leave?" He said as abruptly, trying not to linger on the blood.

"Yes. About my leave… I think I should resign. I'm going to leave town soon. So, if you could have my last paycheck ready within the next hour or so, in cash…"

The manager looked shocked and yet relieved. Ariana was his best seller, the customers loved her, but she was always on the brink of a break down.

"Very well. I'll see you in an hour. I would like a written resignation as well." He finished, and turned back to head to the store to open up for the day. She let out her breath, and unlocked her door. Inside her little house the citrus smell was even stronger. She held her breath again, seen as though she didn't _need_ to breathe. She looked around at what she had taken almost a year to build up. She was going to sell it all, seen as though she'd never need these things again. She changed out of her soiled clothes and then went outside and down the street to call the auctioneers to take her things away. They agreed and soon arrived with a large truck for all her belongings. She pointed out everything they needed to sell, except for one piece of luggage, her clothes and her car. They reached an agreement on the price for everything, and it was a lot more than Ariana expected. She grabbed a note pad and paper and started writing out notes. One was her letter of resignation, and the other was the end of lease agreement for her apartment. She wrote both out in under a minute, before heading to the landlord next door. He stood on the porch, smoking a cigarette, watching the auctioneers packing her things onto the truck.

"Where you headed, Ariana?" He asked, politely putting the cigarette behind his back.

"I'm heading out of town. Here's my end of lease agreement and the last month's worth of rent." She handed over the envelope with her letter and cash in it.

"Pity, you really were one of my best tenants, always on time with the rent."

Ariana smiled at him, excused herself and headed over to Dandy's Outfitters across the road. She opened the door, and heard the bell ring. The only other clerk there almost got ready to greet her, when he noticed who she was.

"Hey Ariana. Sorry to hear about the resignation…" He sounded sincere, but more relieved than anything else.

"Yeah…is _he_ expecting me yet?" She pointed to the manager's office door.

"Ariana come through!" The manager shouted.

Ariana nodded to the other clerk and headed through to his office. She saw him counting out bills for her last paycheck as she walked in.

"Here's my letter…" She handed him the envelope with her resignation. He took it and placed it beside him on the desk. He placed the money into a bank bag with an invoice, holding it for longer than necessary.

"Well, you'll be sorely missed, Ariana. I hope you find what you're looking for." The manager handed her the bank bag with a small smile.

"I hope so too." She took the bank bag from the manager, and put it in her wallet with all the money she'd just got from the auctioneers. She turned around and headed back out, barely greeting the other clerk on her way out. She sighed out deeply, letting out the breath she'd been holding all along. She was thankful that no one noticed her once sparkling blue eyes were now blood red. She waved off the auctioneers, and packed her clothes into her bag and put it in the car. She waved goodbye to her landlord once more before getting into her car and heading in the direction of the Cullen's house. As she exited the town limits, her passenger door opened and someone got in, all while moving.

"I thought you'd need directions."

She looked beside her, and sure enough Edward was sitting in her passenger seat. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm pretty sure I can find it on my own." She retorted stubbornly.

Edward was silent for a few seconds before laughing.

"Well, not according to your head, you can't."

She looked over at him, her face straight.

"That's cheating."

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely starting to think of you as a sibling as well." Edward smiled at her, his mouth slightly crooked.


	12. Volterra

The next few weeks ticked by as slowly as inhumanly possible, and Ariana found that fitting now. She had now read every book that Carlisle had in his study, and a few more from the town library. She would spend her days studying the mythology behind beings like herself, most of the librarians were too afraid to ask her if she needed any help. She asked Carlisle more about the Volturi, and how to approach them. Once she had found out what she needed to know, she decided it was time to leave. Carlisle had much apprehension about letting her leave while she was still so young to this life, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"If you would ever like to visit again, this is our universal post box. We get letters diverted from there _when_ we get any." Carlisle handed her a piece of paper, with his beautiful handwriting telling her all she needed to know.

"And here's our telephone number. The exchange usually puts through any numbers that come to our old line through to our new line." Esmé pointed out the number on the bottom of the slip of paper.

"Thanks Carlisle, Esmé…you've really helped me." She hugged them both once, before heading out to her already packed car. Edward followed her out, talking to her as she went.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked her, hearing the ramblings of her plans running through her head.

"I'm going to the east coast. From there, I'll probably catch a ship to Italy. I need to know more…" She answered his unasked question.

"Maybe we'll meet again one day." He said, reaching out his arms to her. She folded her arms around him and hugged him back.

"Bye Edward. See you around, I guess." She got into her car and headed down the long driveway that joined up to the main road.

Many months passed before she decided to call Carlisle, only to ask how things were going now that she wasn't there anymore. She told him of her plans to go overseas, to the Volturi, and he approved of her ideas. When she reached the east coast, she encountered a group of three nomadic vampires. She didn't ask their names, but they tried to convince her to go human hunting with them. She refused, and they went on their way. It was fast approaching time for her to decide whether or not to leave the States. She was in New York, waiting for a transatlantic ship. They were far and few between, and she waited almost a week. When the time came for her to finally board, she sold her car and stowed away on board for the trip to France. It was only a week, but as soon as the ship docked she was out and away from all the people. She hunted first; she had to eat after being without anything to eat for a week on a ship full of people. She then headed to Italy, running most of the way, avoiding the roads unless she needed some direction. After three days, and much avoidance from the people, she arrived in Volterra. Carlisle warned her that they might not accept her in their city, and to only approach them at night. But other than that, she had no idea how to get their attention for what she needed. She hid outside the city limits by day, and entered the town at night. The town was quiet at night, with the odd person out on a walk or lovers in a dark alley. She didn't know where the Volturi were or where they hid; she would have to ask someone.

"_Mi scusi signore, ma mi puoi dire dove trovare un uomo chiamato Aro?_" She was thankful she'd learnt some Italian while on the trip in the boat. But the man didn't respond; he shook his head, holding his hat down and carrying on down the street. Ariana frowned at the old man's back as he walked away.

"No one seems to know…" she whispered angrily to herself. As she turned around to carry on walking down the main street, she saw a flash of white and black pass her. She whipped her head around quickly, looking around in all the dark alleys.

"Can you take me to Aro?" She barely reached a whisper in her voice, hoping it was someone like herself.

"Why would you want to see him?" She heard a whisper somewhere behind her. Before she could turn, she felt hands on her shoulders and a low hiss next to her ear.

"Aro doesn't see just _anyone_…" She heard the whisper again, except a little louder this time.

"Well, why don't you let Aro decide…" She hissed back and grabbed the pair of hands holding her before spinning around to see the person who they belonged to. It was a man. A man much like herself; pale, red eyes and impossibly perfect. He was tall and lean, like a fighter, with straight black hair that just skimmed his shoulders. He had a smirk on his face, one of triumph almost.

"My name is Demetri. Maybe we can get you some time with Aro after all."

She nodded, grateful that she was finally getting what she wanted. Demetri led her down an alley, into a dark building and down a staircase. Then he approached a metal door, and cranked open the deadbolt, letting her walk ahead. He followed her intently, giving her directions from the back. When she eventually reached a large, beautiful chamber, she stopped and let Demetri ahead of her.

"I will see if Aro has some time…" He smirked at her before heading through another archway that led down a passage. She looked around, taking in the beauty of the room. With the candelabras lit, there wasn't much light in the cavernous room, but enough for her new senses to make out the entire room. Lounges, grouped around coffee tables, filled the room. There were easily fifteen grouped suites in the room. She heard a flustered whisper, and then Demetri entered the room again.

"Aro will see you."


	13. The Volturi

She stood in the large room, with three chairs ahead of her. They were currently empty, but the room wasn't. There were thirty or so vampires around her, hidden in the shadows around the walls; she only saw the few that were right next to her. There was a girl, who looked far too young to be one of them, and a boy that stood next to her that looked very similar. Demetri stood to her right, and another huge, burly man to her left. No one spoke to her, there was complete silence. She heard a door lock click, then they were in front of her, three of them. They looked much different from the vampires all around her, they looked _old_. Even though perfect, their skin was almost translucent, making it hard for them to seem even remotely threatening to her. Two of the three sat down in the throne-like chairs, leaving the middle one open for the man approaching her.

"A name, perhaps; lovely young one…" He tilted his head towards her, politely gesturing her to respond.

"Ariana." She said quickly. The man opposite her smiled, holding out his hand.

"I'm Aro. I hear you wished to see me…" He held out his hand politely, waiting for her to place her hand in his. She hesitated, Carlisle told her what he could do, but she couldn't be rude. She placed her hand in his, waiting for him to address her further. His hand lingered on hers longer than she felt necessary.

"Ah, my old acquaintance, Carlisle. I think it was wise for him to send you to me, I can answer those annoying questions he couldn't." He nodded at her to carry on, with what she didn't know.

"Yes. There were _some_ questions he couldn't answer." Ariana added, but she felt it almost inappropriate to ask some of them right away.

"Well how about the most recent one, why you think you don't have any abilities…?" Aro left the question hanging, for someone to finish.

"Yes. That is one question, why some of us get abilities, and some not as significant as others."

Aro smiled, and pointed to someone behind her. She didn't turn to look, she only heard him speak.

"Yes, Aro?"

"Tell us, Eleazar, what do you sense about _this_ one?" Aro nodded to her, gesturing for him to do something.

Ariana turned around and looked to the person Aro was talking to. Behind her stood a tall, dark haired man. He was impossibly beautiful, pale even though his skin had an olive tone, and well-built. He stepped up to her, looking her over once or twice before looking at Aro again.

"There _is_ something there…" Eleazar looked down at her, and then back at Aro. The look that he gave Aro had a sense of danger hidden behind it, a sense of urgency. Aro nodded to Eleazar and then turned to the girl that that was standing closest to Ariana.

"Jane, take our guest to the library. I know she would like some of the literature we keep."

The girl stepped forward, eyeing Ariana down before gesturing her to follow her. Jane was ten paces ahead, but Ariana made no effort to keep up with her. They flew down the endless tunnels that led to the library. Jane pushed open the doors, and showed Ariana in.

"Forgive the mess. It's been a while since anyone used the library." Jane pointed out the barely noticeable amount of cobwebs and dust.

"No problem. I completely understand." Ariana nodded before heading further into the library. Jane greeted before leaving, closing the doors behind her. Ariana knew what Jane meant about not using the library often. She remembered all Carlisle's books, every single page. And she supposed that once all the books were read, they didn't bother to read them again. But the miniscule mess was barely even noticeable over the sheer amount of books they kept, and the beautiful library they kept them in. The books were on lines of ornately carved shelves at least three stories high. The library was three hundred meters wide and five hundred meters deep. She headed to the first row, and picked out a book to skim through. Before she even opened the book, she heard them speak again.

"Tell us Eleazar, what is her gift?" Aro sounded almost eliciting of Eleazar. She heard a sheet of paper rip, then some sort of pen scratching the surface. She was surprised she could hear anything, they were so far away. Ariana badly wanted to know what her ability was, if any. She heard the paper flip, then whispers all around.

"_Really_? I must say, the fates must have brought her to me…" Aro sounded pleased with himself, almost boasting. She knew what would come next, the offer Carlisle told her about. Carlisle said that the Volturi collected special vampires for their guard, and that one of them could sense abilities, so that Aro could find the best vampires to comprise his guard.

"Demetri, make the offer…" She heard Aro order Demetri. She didn't know whether or not she _should_ answer, or what she _would_ answer. The door creaked open and Demetri stepped in.

"Aro would like you to stay with us, in the Volturi guard?" Demetri nodded towards her, awaiting an answer. She swallowed hard, thinking of an answer to give. She had nothing else, nothing to go back to.

"Yes. Provisionally, of course."


	14. Day of Reckoning

They wouldn't tell her, they flatly refused to let her in on their secret, on _her_ gift. Eleazar only gave an answer that would satisfy her till they day she could use it.

"We'll let you exhibit your power when the day comes that a vampire steps out of line." Eleazar had told her, and now she waited. Demetri was her host while she was with the Volturi, as Aro didn't want her to get 'lost', or be left to her own devices. Aro wanted her to be educated in the meantime, to become respectful and loyal to the Volturi. She spoke to Aro in the weeks that passed, asking and even debating some things that Carlisle couldn't answer for her. The most interesting topic that came up was the matter of blood singing, or as Aro called it, _la tua cantante._

"Doesn't it seem strange that the best abilities also belong to the singers?" Ariana asked, sitting opposite Aro in the throne room. They were the only ones there, with the exception of Demetri standing behind Ariana; and Jane standing behind Aro. Jane had been watching Ariana for a number of weeks already, watching her every move. Ariana didn't want to know why, she had a feeling it had something to do with her special ability.

"Well, you are most observant. Indeed so, it must have some connection. I have seen in your memories that your ability also coincided with something you used to do regularly as a human; and that to one particular vampire you were indeed a singer…"

Ariana looked away from Aro, making Demetri clear his throat behind her.

"Maybe that's enough for today Aro; you've been speaking for almost seven hours." Demetri suggested, nodding down to Ariana. Aro nodded, and Demetri held out his hand for Ariana, pulled her out of her chair and then led her to the library. They walked slowly, even on human terms, not speaking for the first few hundred meters. Demetri looked over to Ariana and smiled.

"You're not pleased with the human hunting, are you?" Demetri asked, never once sounding judgmental.

"Well no, but I won't stop you from doing it. You've been at it for centuries now."

Demetri flashed his blazing white smile at her, before carrying on.

"It takes extraordinary willpower to resist the human blood, especially when it's spilt. A rare feat indeed, Ariana."

Ariana smiled back at him; even she was impressed by her willpower. After the bloodshed the prior week, she was sure she would snap and begin feeding on humans.

"Aren't you getting curious? About your ability?" Demetri asked, opening the library door for Ariana and letting her enter first.

"Well, I am. It's strange that I can't test them now; Aro won't let me use it on any of the Guard. I guess I will have to wait for a rogue vampire to come along." Ariana took a book out of the shelf and started skimming through it.

"I suppose Aro has it in his best interests…not letting you use your ability on the Guard." Demetri didn't look at her; instead it looked like he was concentrating on something else.

"I suppose. You don't know what it is, do you?" Ariana asked, snapping the book shut and picking up another, barely looking at Demetri.

"I do indeed. You really shouldn't use it on the Guard; after all, I am part of it." Demetri flashed his smile again, making Ariana look from her book to him. She smiled back and picked up another book to read. Demetri concentrated, seeing what was coming their way. Felix and Alec were on their way back, and they had someone with them.

"Well, I think today might be your lucky day Ariana, Felix is bringing us a guest."

Ariana snapped the book shut, looking at Demetri instead of where she was putting the book back into the shelf. Demetri was then right next to her, taking her hand and guiding it to the spot where the book belonged.

"They'll be here in a minute." Demetri smiled again, inching closer to Ariana. He ran his free hand's thumb across her bottom lip, and then grabbed her hand and led her back to the main chamber. Ariana's mind was suddenly blank. What was Demetri going to do if they didn't have to go back to the main chamber? He was such a gentleman, the perfect man in every meaning of the word, yet she still dreaded the thought. As they entered the main chamber, it was suddenly full. Every member of the guard was there, and they all had their eyes on Ariana as soon as she came in. She heard the scuffle as it came down the hall, and the fighting. The doors to the main chamber burst open, and Alec entered first, followed by Felix. He was holding an even bigger man than himself by the shoulders.

"We found him. Most inconspicuous one yet." Alec stated, walking to Jane and taking his place beside her. Aro stood and went over to Felix and the man, touching the captured man for only a second.

"Ah, yes, Alec is right. You've simply been too blatant, young one. I'm afraid this is your last hour."

The man looked around, observing the vampires around him. Ariana swallowed hard when she saw Aro walking towards her and Demetri.

"Ah my dear, your day of reckoning has come. But I suppose Demetri should let you in on the secret first." Aro stood back, and Demetri stood behind Ariana, holding her shoulders gently.

"Aro has told me one of your memories. A loved one often you to say to you that 'you could _kill_ someone with that look'. Well, my dear, that's your gift. Pure, divine _annihilation_."

Ariana's eyes went wide. Emmett used to tell her that when she looked at him when she was angry or hurt, that she could kill someone with _that_ look. She never knew it could be like that, not in reality. The man opposite her looked shocked, and the entire Guard was smiling at her, wanting to witness this great power she was blessed with.

"Now's the time Ariana, show the Volturi _why_ you are so gifted." Demetri whispered again, squeezing her shoulders encouragingly.

"Come now my dear, you did it _so_ well as a human…" Aro coaxed her. Ariana looked at the rogue vampire; she did indeed feel angry at him for being such an idiot around the humans. Felix pushed him into the middle of the floor, and backed into the shadows with the rest of the Guard. They were all at the ready if Ariana didn't do her job and he tried to escape. Ariana didn't know what to do, she stared at him hard and nothing happened. The rogue started looking around, gazing at the high windows. He jumped for one of them, Felix almost gave chase. Ariana felt a wave wash over her, like human adrenaline, and the rogue burst into a cloud of ash. The entirety of the Volturi turned to her and smiled, even Jane.

"Well done Ariana, I knew you could do it." Demetri whispered in her ear, causing her to smile.


End file.
